Formidable
by Tired Ambitions
Summary: He was afraid to be weak, so afraid that he would wound the person most dear to him...SasxNar WARNING YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Another random fic...Please review**

It scared him. Every emotion seemed to scare him at that point, remorse, pity, mercy, all forms of weakness; all emotions that he had kept repressed. He wanted to become ice and freeze his emotions, freeze them along with his other warming memories of _him_. It scared him to turn away from power, with power came his comfort. He needed to be potent; anything weak in him would be destroyed. Doing such would make him a true avenger. He would have to ignore even his strongest feelings. Once he overcame this, he would be invincible.

It scared him, knowing that one emotion would probably never be suppressed or destroyed. His icy, stoic demeanor could never freeze such an emotion. It was like trying to freeze the sun, simply indescribable. But Sasuke kept it a secret. He never told nor gave any inkling to his emotion ever existing. Even Orochimaru didn't sense it. It was as if it wasn't there.

He lived with it, mostly ignoring the prick of pain that assaulted his heart as he carried out his master's wishes. It was never too horrible to withstand, not until his last mission.

It was a problem. When Sasuke triumphed over his ultimate foe, he stopped and didn't finish the job. He couldn't bring himself to kill _him. _Naruto was left a mangled mess on the ground. _He_ was so helpless and knowing that he, Uchiha Sasuke, had battered him so made the 'avenger' mournful. His malevolent features almost diminished there seeing the battered form. His crimson eyes faded almost into their ebony shade. His movements gentled and his features softened. But he couldn't stay to help his foe, as he called him. He couldn't help him.

Instead, Sasuke left the body there and ran away, ran away from his memories and most of all, Naruto. He couldn't let himself melt there. He could never melt, that would make him formidable. It scared him most to be formidable.

That was when Orochimaru showed his true colors. Sasuke had never expected to be punished for not destroying his helpless opponent.

He lied in the grass, a mangled body of nothing, abandoned by his master. He was a traitor, bent on gaining power, a wanted ninja. He closed his eyes, hissing, feeling the fresh bruises all along his back. His ebony eyes glanced down at his hands coated in a sticky, crimson substance. Sasuke couldn't tell if it was his or Orochimaru's. He had tried to resist him. He couldn't even remember if he had landed a single hit. Sasuke groaned clutching the deep wound in his abdomen, remembering the last words of his master, as he threw him to the spot he rested now.

"You are weaker than I perceived Sasuke, maybe I should've picked another…" 

After that he left, laughing bitterly at the 'avenger'. It was painful to be told that he truly was weak. Sasuke growled in fury, crawling pathetically to a tree to rest. He gritted his teeth, feeling surges of pain sting his feeble limbs as he reached the base of the tree.

He propped himself against it, breathing heavily from overexertion, his eyes fluttering madly, trying to fight drowsiness. Sasuke had never felt more alone and helpless. He glanced down at his limp body and quickly ripped a strand of fabric from his pants. He growled, feeling the rough fabric brush against his worn, cut palms. Sasuke carefully sat up, wincing and moaning in pain as he wrapped the dirty, bloodstained fabric around his stomach wound. He hissed feeling the fabric brush bitterly against his frail skin. He quickly held it there, applying as much pressure as possible to the deep wound.

He squeezed his eyes shut forcefully, still holding the 'bandage' to his abdomen. Sasuke lied once again against the oak. He could feel his body beg for sleep. His mind started to wander, causing his sharp senses to dull. He didn't know whether it would matter or not, if somebody would find him, he couldn't defend himself anyway. He wondered vaguely if it would be better to die now…now that he had nothing.

Moments passed, as he thought more about his disposition. The sky grew to be a lavender, mixed with amber and magenta. Sasuke felt his eyes close slowly.

But as soon as he seemed off guard, the ninja heard a crack of what appeared to be a twig. Sasuke stiffened and opened his eyes in alert. He growled, his nostrils flaring in apprehension. He glanced around, his crimson eyes darting from one end of the clearing to another. He could feel his muscles tighten, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He quickly reached for his right-side pouch, opening it surreptitiously and grasping a kunai. He smirked, devilishly, feeling his fingers run down the cold, sharp metal.

He listened again, closing his eyes to heighten his senses. He heard another crack, this time closer and more evident. "What a foolish ninja!" He clamored to himself. He heard another from behind and smirked opening his eyes to glance around the trunk.

He growled hearing a "pop" and a log fall to the hard ground.

"Damnit." Sasuke snarled to himself as he glanced around only to come face to face with a pair of cobalt eyes.

The eyes blinked back at him, almost in confusion. They looked hurt and yet healed, as if the sight of him had relieved them. Sasuke gritted his teeth knowing the eyes all too well. He just stared at him, watching them as they scanned him. They glanced over his stomach and stopped, noticing the horrible condition he was in.

"I suppose that is why you were slow to react." The ninja murmured, hoarsely, his voice sounded as if it had been overused. "It's not like you to be caught off guard."

He was trying to make small talk with him. Sasuke glared at him his eyes burning with pure hatred.

"What do you want…Naruto?" Sasuke spat, as he tried to pull himself to a standing position. He insides were boiling.

Naruto stared blankly at him. He wiped the sweat from his brow and stared at him. Sasuke watched his confused expression, as he tried to formulate an answer. Apparently he wasn't there to kill him.

After moments of calculation, Naruto decided to murmur the words. "I wanted to help you."

Naruto could feel his cheeks burn as he stated the soft words. He noticed however that Sasuke wasn't fazed by the words, as he had been. He was cold…very cold.

Sasuke stared at him, growling, his limbs shook as reached to strike the other ninja. Naruto had helped enough. Because of Naruto, Sasuke had nowhere to belong. He had nowhere to go. He had been abandoned.

Naruto backed away at the rash behavior; apparent disappointment filled his blue orbs.

"GO THE HELL AWAY!" Sasuke growled, revealing his weapon and running at Naruto blandly. "JUST GET AWAY!"

Naruto backed away, quickly pulling out his own weapon in defense. His eyes widened as Sasuke stabbed at him. Naruto blocked the attacks, watching Sasuke's cold, crimson eyes. It was too much for the ninja. Sasuke had been his friendly rival, his best friend, his comrade, his teammate, and most of all, his idol.

Sasuke couldn't contain himself. All his rage was going into every strike. He was weakened, but he could see that Naruto was challenged even by his poor state. He couldn't help but feel better as he tried to strike his foe. His lust for vengeance was unbearable. He needed to freeze himself. Freeze that annoying emotion, to do what he would need to kill Naruto.

"Please Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, dodging another blow. "Please stop this."

Sasuke merely growled and put more force into his blows. He wouldn't give into his begging or pleading. Mercy was a weak emotion, unknown to Sasuke now.

Naruto watched in horror as Sasuke's mouth curled upward in an impish, insane grin. It was almost as if Naruto was fighting a foreigner. Naruto narrowed his eyes, wondering conspicuously if the real Sasuke was in there somewhere.

"STOP!" Naruto shouted, suddenly finding more strength, as he slammed Sasuke against the tree.

Naruto winced, feeling the blade of Sasuke's weapon pierce his shoulder. Naruto glanced at the wound, feeling the warm, sticky liquid trickle down his arm.

"Listen to me." Naruto murmured, through clenched teeth, the pain in his shoulder was getting to him.

Sasuke groaned in pain as he was slammed against the tree trunk. He could feel his pliant body crack under the pressure of Naruto's blow. He couldn't go on any longer.

Sasuke stared at him, his ebony eyes softening for a moment. Naruto had grown stronger. He had always been strong. Naruto just didn't know how to use his strength. Naruto had learned without him. Sasuke had missed it; had missed his rival grow and mature. Sasuke smiled, as Naruto loosened his grip on him.

"I don't want to be weak…"

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally the long awaited Chapter 2. Please all who read, review.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"I don't want to be _weak_…"

The words echoed inside his head, inside both ninja's heads. Sasuke staggered and swayed lightly, his vision becoming increasingly blurry. He could hear Naruto shout his name urgently, but he couldn't answer, his motor skills had diminished. He felt his body begin to fall, subconsciously and then darkness engulfed him. Everything was cold, as it should be. He was alone.

_I'm safe…I'm alone_

He awoke in a warm bed, clad in nothing, but a hospital gown. It was warm and Sasuke almost felt himself smile at the comfort the sheets felt against his worn skin. He became dizzy however from gaining consciousness and his vision becoming clear again. He felt groggy and horrible, as the curtains on his left parted and light escaped into the room.

The room became bright instantly, enveloping Sasuke and all its inhabitants; Sasuke squinted and moved his wearied hands to cover his ebony eyes. He could feel his body groan at the sudden movement. He was still hurt? He glanced around the room, as his eyes grew accustomed to the lighting. It was a small room filled with the smell of assorted plastics. Sasuke suddenly came to the conclusion that he was in a foreign hospital.

He grew panicked at one moment, realizing that he was a traitor and wanted in his village and probably many others. Sasuke tried to sit up in his bed, dreading death, fearing death.

_Something else to be afraid of…_

His sides hurt horribly. A seething pain pierced his abdomen and paralyzed the rest of his movements. Sasuke quickly fell to the warm bed and froze in utter shock. He tried to move again, but it was just as successful as the last. He couldn't move his lower body.

"I-I can't move…" The sensation caused Sasuke's moveable limbs to shake in sheer horror. "I- can't stand."

He shook his head in frustration, throwing himself back and forth across the bed. He couldn't fight. He couldn't protect himself.

**_It's over; everything is over. I might as well be dead_.**

Sasuke didn't even notice the pair of cobalt eyes watching him from the door. They watched as the tattered ninja tried demolished himself.

_**This is what it comes to… Sasuke. **_

He wanted to hold the other ninja; to comfort him and take all his fears away; to give him everything possible to give. Sasuke had become more than just a companion or friendly rival to him; he was more than a brother or partner; he was his love…his pure love.

But Sasuke didn't see things the way he did. Sasuke saw him as an enemy; a disgusting bug that should be squashed.

_Just like the rest do_

Naruto walked toward the bed and quickly grabbed Sasuke's wrists to calm him. His eyes had grown stern and hard from the soft light orbs before. He growled, feeling Sasuke try to fight back, thrashing himself left and right on the bed. For some odd reason, however, Naruto could stop him almost instantly. Sasuke had grown weaker, more vulnerable.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto stated, his voice lacking any emotion. Sasuke looked at him, his eyes filled with utmost despair, almost fear.

_I'm sorry for everything I ever did_

Naruto swallowed, trying to sustain his fearless persona. He wanted to cry as he murmured the final words. "For leaving the Hidden Leaf Village and committing a multitude of crimes against your village, you are guilty of high treason."

Sasuke watched shaking his head back and forth in anger. "Shut up, Shut up!!" He shouted over and over again throughout the sentence. He tried to kick, but to no avail.

_I can't move…_

Naruto had pinned him down; he was paralyzed; he had an extreme weakness; his master abandoned him and beat him; and now he was scared. He was really frightened.

He almost wanted to cry; to scream and shout to everyone that he was afraid, but the only words he could manage to say were. "Shut up." He wanted Naruto to hold him; to tell him that everything would be alright; to smile and shout triumphantly "Believe It!"

Naruto continued throughout the shouts, trying his best not burst into a crying fit there. Why did he have to do this? Why had they ordered him to do this?

"The penalty for said crime is death." Naruto murmured, a little more quietly throughout the shouts. They suddenly dispersed as the sentence finished. Sasuke relaxed, his fists shaking with either fear or rage, Naruto couldn't tell.

His expression was stoic, as it usually was. His eyes lowered and his ebony bangs shrouded most of his face. He looked frozen, almost like a bust. His wrists lowered to his sides and his tight fists released his thumbs.

_I'm scared_

The room was silent. Both ninja's stared aimlessly at one another, neither really concentrating on what their eyes perceived. The silence lingered, hanging heavy over their heads. But as the birds began to chirp, Naruto found himself blinking from the trance.

"Your sentence," Naruto murmured slowly, watching as the Uchiha broke from the enchantment as well. "will be carried out tomorrow." His voice had grown shaky and he stuttered the words feebly.

Sasuke looked up at the blonde and murmured, quietly, almost too quietly to be heard. "Please, save me…"

**Thankyou all who read...now if you'd be so kind as to review!! Please Please PLEASE!!!**


	3. PLEASE READ!

**_PLEASE ALL WHO READ MY STORIES READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT!!!_**

_PLEASE, visit my profile and read the updates given to it. There is some very important information there!!! Thank you all who have read and reviewed my stories!_

-Tired Ambitions

_PS: If you have questions (and only if you have questions) please email me_

_NO FLAMES PLEASE AND NO BEGS FOR UPDATES!!!_


End file.
